Hydrangeas
by aGreatPenName
Summary: Watching her only made the desire to be near her increase. Never before had they desired someone without the sole purpose of wanting to devour them. ZETSU X SAKURA


**Title: Hydrangeas **

**Rating: K+**

**Status: Complete**

**Word Count: 946**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Summary: Watching her only made the desire to be near her increase. Never before had they desired someone without the sole purpose of wanting to devour them. **

**POV – pretty skewed because it's 1****st**** person in Zetsu world… it's meant to be a bit confusing, he is after all two halves smacked together to make a whole. **

**-----**

Honeysuckle.

No… _hydrangea. _

She smelt of the freshly bloomed hydrangea.

"**Just ripe enough to be picked"** He rasped.

Yes, she was perfect. Her hair matched her flowery name sake. She always looked longingly at the cosmos. She knew the flower language. And she smelt of _hydrangea. _

Watching the leaf kunoichi was devastating to the already split psyche.

"**Delicious." **He licked his lips. **"I bet anything that smells that good would taste even better."**

"Yes, but she is … responsive to our existence. She is _special_." The other reasoned as he watched the woman sit down to rest among the field of wild flowers. Basking in the sun and smiling, she acted just like the flora that surrounded her.

"She soaks up the sunlight and she is revitalized…" he whispers.

To feel the joy of the land was who they were. The comfort of not being repelled by life but embraced for their power was nothing short of rapture. And this woman, she did not draw away, no she sought them. Spoke with them. Enticed them.

She had touched them on four separate occasions. **"I counted."**

Her touch stunned them each time. Their living armor was volatile perceiving a threat as it snapped shut its' maws to scare her. His defense only seemed to interest her as she went to touch again, but they always phased into the earth before that could happen.

They couldn't remember the last time they were touched before her, but it didn't matter. Her touch was as glorious as the shining sun.

Watching her only made the desire to be near her increase. Never before had they desired someone without the sole purpose of wanting to devour them.

Morphing into the land they reappeared at her side.

She opened her green eyes and she smiled more brightly as she chuckled, "I didn't think you were going to show yourself this time."

Tilting their head to the side they asked "You smile. **Why?**" It made no sense, she was an odd creature. She should flee. She should cower. **I want her fear** they would think **I want her **_to always crave for me. _

Her smile fades a bit and she explains she is happy to see him again.

_This is bliss._

They sit beside her and bathe in the sun's warmth. He likes this. **He likes her**.

She stays with them. She enjoys the silence. And she converses with them. They spoke more to her in the past few months then they ever had in their entire life.

She smells just like hydrangea.

**We want her. **

Starting conversation with her is always awkward. But he does anyway; he needs her to comply with this. **"Sakura come with me, **for a short while."

She is startled at the request they can tell. They had never asked anything of her before, but they always come when she calls. Giving and **taking is the law of the world. She **_**has **_**to go. **

They are surprised that she always looks at them straight in the eyes. They are a sickly yellow, but she claims they are "distinctive."

"Where to?" She raises a pink brow.

"My **Eden.**"

Both eyebrows pop up on her forehead. She is surprised but she has to say **yes. She has to go. **If she didn't… if she didn't, **I'll take her anyway. I'll steal her, I'll have her, I'll-"**

"That sounds … really nice Zetsu."

Standing up, he looks down on her still seated figure. And for the first time, he reaches out for her hand, for her **touch**.

She smiles anew as he helps her up. Still holding her hand he shifts into the world, bringing her along with him. They share the glory of the planet for the first time with another. It feels divine.

And soon they reappear on solid ground. She speaks animatedly about the experience. And he merely listens. He likes her voice. And she tightens her hold on his hand when she finally realizes where they are. **How the hell could we have forgotten we are still holding onto her?**

"Zetsu… it's… it's gorgeous!"

She leads him around by hand. Looking from the tarn, to the flower beds, to the streams, and finally towards the surrounding trees. She is ecstatic. They are thrilled. They are satisfied. They feel safe.

She turns to him again, and marvels at him with her mouth agape.

"Zetsu where did your outer shell go?"

"It's retracted."

She curiously looks and asks "You can do that? Why haven't you ever done that before?"

"This is my sanctuary. All these plants are endowed with powers to protect from any **outsiders. They will be gnawed on till they become humus. **It is safe here, so I don't need to overtly protect myself."

"The plants-"

"Fear not. They will not **eat you**. I brought you and you too will always be safe here."

She stays silent, thinking. So we lead her to an outcropping and look out towards the pond.

She takes our hand again but raises it to her cheek and smiles. Her skin is so soft. So supple. So warm.

**She looks delicious. **

"Thank you for taking me here Zetsu, this place is amazing."

It is the look in her eyes that seals her fate.

She likes it. **She likes us**. She likes their haven. She touches them. They are happy.

Perfect. This is **perfect**.

They'll bring her back more and more. Hold onto her longer and tighter.

Then they will keep her. Cultivate her in their secret garden. And she'll always be safe. She'll always be here. For them. With them. They will keep her **forever**.

"**It's good you like it." **He rasped.


End file.
